Think It Through
by kittenkvs
Summary: Hermione wakes up, naked, beside Ginny Weasley after a drunken night out. Remembering the entire thing, Hermione tries to work out what will or should happen next but how will Ginny react when she wakes and where is Ron? FEMSLASH


**Think It Through**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter *depressed sigh***

 **AN: Still over here cranking out as much femslash as I can. If you guys have any prompts for me, IM me. Seriously. I need inspiration. Also, I'm not feeling Ginny/Hermione. I just don't... I don't know why as it seems perfectly logical. Still, I'm going to try.**

 **WARNINGS: Femme slash, yuri, gil x girl, h-o-m-o-s-e-x-u-a-l-i-t-y, flamers will be dealt with. Oh, also, infedelity. ONESHOT.**

Stretching, Hermione Granger sighed happily. Ginny Weasley snored softly beside her, out cold. Hermione knew it was wrong. Her mother would have fits if she knew. Not because Ginny was a girl, no. She'd be furious because Ginny was _Ginny_. She was Ron's sister. But, Hermione was torn. She still remembered the night before, still crystal clear in her sharp mine. She felt a twinge of guilt for cheating but pushed it away. She didn't need anything cluttering her thoughts. She needed them to be logical, precise.

Hermione hadn't even known she liked girls. Questioning that now, laying naked in bed with Ginny Weasley, would be useless. People discovered new things about themselves all the time. Every day in fact. Alright, so, then what did she like about Ginny? Everything. That was simple enough. Ginny was quick, powerful, and took not an ounce of shite. She was also fantastic in bed. Blushing, Hermione pushed that thought into the trash pile as well.

What was the next step? Did she have a crush on Ginny? Were there feelings there more than the obvious sexual ones, to be more precise. Yes. Yes, Hermione sighed heavily, there were. Next: liquor was considered a form of truth serum in some circumstances and honesty was always the best policy. It had clearly allowed her to see Ginny in a new light, despite the fact that the fiery red head had made the first move.

Yes, honesty was the best policy. Hermione believed that. But would it be the best policy with Ron? She doubted it, possible futures and consequences spilling out and across her mind like rivulets of water spewing through the forest floor from a damn about to break. Hermione couldn't let it break, it would destroy all of those people on the other side. So, if Ginny was open to the idea of continuing this, what did they do? The best bet would be for Hermione to leave Ron, and keep Ginny a secret for a while. That made sense. Was keeping Ginny on the side while remaining with Ron an option? Certainly not.

What would Harry think? Not that it mattered, Harry had left Ginny. Why? Because he was gay. Would this be blamed on that? Was Hermione looking for it in herself? No, it was completely unrelated. Was Ginny? Hermione frowned. She had no way of knowing that.

"Merlin." Hermione started, scrambling away from Ginny and her thoughts, startled. She squeaked as she lost her grip and sense of distance, flipping off the bed and into the floor. Ginny peered over the edge and Hermione just laid there, blinking up at her. "sorry." Ginny offered, yawning. Hermione just blinked back. This was terribly normal, given the circumstances and possible consequences.

Maybe Ginny just wanted to have sex. Maybe she didn't remember. Maybe Hermione was-

"Mione? Are you overthinking things again?" Ginny asked, head popping back over the edge of the bed. Hermione nodded. "Are you going to come back to bed?" Ginny asked, propping up on her elbows and watching with amusement. Hermione nodded. "Well, come on then." Hermione shot up, covering herself with the sheet and lay down, tense. Ginny took one look at her and sighed.

"Don't berate _me,_ Ginny Weasley." Hermione warned. Ginny rolled her eyes and sat up on her knees, swinging one toned thigh over Hermione to straddle her. She leaned down, grabbing Hermione's face in her hands.

"Mione, listen. to. me." She paused, "we had sex. That is okay. I had a good time and I know you did." Hermione shifted beneath her, getting more comfortable and refocused on Ginny. "there is nothing wrong with this."

"Except Ron." Hermione frowned.

"Oh, _Ron_." Ginny snorted, sitting up and crossing her arms across her chest, lifting her breasts in a way that made Hermione squirm. " _Ron_ , who treats you like something to _fuck_ and be afraid of. _Ron_ who is dumber than a brick. You deserve so much _more_. You _are_ so much more, Hermione." Hermione blushed at the firm tone of Ginny's instruction, wondering if Ginny would like to role play professor and student. She'd be good at it. Hermione blushed. "what? What are you thinking about?"

"Er," _honesty is the best policy,_ "role playing." Ginny blinked owlishly at her, head cocking to the side. Then, letting her arms loose, she let her head fall back and laughed. She laughed and laughed. Hermione wasn't sure what was funny.

"Now, we can get into that later." Ginny purred and Hermione's throat leapt into her throat. They were sober. There was no excuse. She was taken and Ginny's lips were on hers. Ginny's lips were on her neck and her breasts and- oh. Ohhh.

They were _sober_.

There was no _excuse._

Ginny was _fucking her again._

And, really, Hermione didn't give a damn.

 **AN2: Okay. Sort of get it now. Yeah, I can see GW/HG**


End file.
